dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Horrifying Buyon
!! のブヨン |Rōmaji title = Dō Suru Gokū!! Senritsu no Buyon |Literal title = Now What, Goku!! The Hair-Raising Buyon |Series = DB |Number = 40 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = The Horrible...Jiggler! *How to Unjiggle a Jiggler |Airdate = November 26, 1986 |English Airdate = February 26, 2002 |Previous = Mysterious Android No. 8 |Next = The Fall of Muscle Tower }} !! のブヨン|''Dō Suru Gokū!! Senritsu no Buyon''|lit. "Now What, Goku!! The Hair-Raising Buyon"}} is the twelfth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the fortieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 26, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 26, 2002. Summary Goku and Android 8 fall into a room with nothing in it except skeletons. General White tells Goku to hand over the Dragon Radar and the Dragon Ball. Goku refuses, so General White closes the hatch in the ceiling. A wall opens up and they see a huge monster eating some food. The monster is Buyon. In Jingle Village, Suno finds a small animal under her bed and returns it to its parents. Back on the Muscle Tower, Goku attacks the monster Buyon and is bounced back from the monster's body. Goku then fires a Kamehameha, but it bounces off Buyon's body as well. Eventually, Goku gets an idea and punches a hole in the wall and icy winds come in. Goku gets cold and goes into Android 8's jacket for warmth, while they wait it out. Buyon then, gets very cold and becomes covered in ice. Goku gets out of Android 8's jacket and kicks Buyon. After Goku kicks him, Buyon shatters into many pieces. Goku then, jumps up back to General White's floor and makes his Power Pole extend, so Android 8 can go up with him. When they both are up safely, Goku tells him that they better release the Jingle Village Chief. Major Events *Goku battles and defeats Buyon. Battles *Goku vs. Buyon Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *General White *Android 8 *Buyon Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *Buyon is shown eating the remains of animals in the anime before he steps out to fight Goku unlike in the manga. *The scene with Suno at her home and her finding a small group of furry animals in her bedroom is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Goku should have been able to jump up to the trap door using his skills gained from training with Master Roshi, as seen in The Tournament Begins, Danger From Above and the end of this very episode when he smashes up to the sixth floor. *The monster that Suno's father mentioned previously was probably referring to Buyon and not the docile Android 8 as previously thought. *The original Japanese broadcast of this episode featured a special 30-second preview. Half of it was for the next episode, and the other half was for the upcoming movie Curse of the Blood Rubies, along with a movie ticket lottery drawing, which included a chance to be one of 1,000 people of 500 groups invited to the premiere of the film for free. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 40 (BD) pt-br:A Luta de Goku Contra o Terrível Buyon es:Episodio 40 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 040 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball